At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a co-generation system that includes a generation unit comprising a generator, comprising an internal combustion engine configured to drive the electric motor to create power. This co-generation system is also configured to provide heat as well.
Traditionally, heating and ventilating systems were kept separate from generators. For example, a typical house or building would have a hot water heater, a boiler, and an electrical panel that is configured to receive power from an external power station. Some buildings would also be equipped with a generator. The generator would be separately connected to the electrical panel of the building. However, the generator would traditionally not be connected to a hot water heater or a boiler, and heat associated with a generator was not used with a heating system of a house or building.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and simplified heating and generating system which generates both heat for a building such as a house or an office, as well as generating electricity.